Ume no Hatori
by Mokimo
Summary: To anyone who read Hatori's Hidden Heartache...this is a revived continuation. A sequel if you will. To those who never read Hatori's Hidden Heartache...don't worry, there's a prologue. This is a yaoi fic with slash and nonslash pairings. It is rated M to be safe. You have been warned. Don't like - don't read. AkitoxShigure, Shigure/Hatori, AyamexMine, KyoxTohru
1. Prologue

H Cubed: Take 2

This is a sort of revival for Hatori's Hidden Heartache. You're welcome to read that story but quite honestly the writing/editing is atrocious until the last few chapters. Because people continue to find and favorite that story (I'm honored…but really? I guess it had potential…) I've decided to start up something new and give it another go. This first chapter will be a summary/prologue with new story to follow. No promises on how great or how often updates will be but I'll do my best! I owe any and all readers that much.

…...

_Premise_: The Sohma family is cursed. 14 members carry the spirits of the animals of the zodiac along with the god of the zodiac. They transform into animals when either hugged by a member of the opposite gender or when their bodies are under too much stress. Some members are more cursed than others, whether it be by mental stigma or heavy burdened feelings of love and hate. Hatori stands as one such individual. He, who carries the power of suppressing memories, is consumed by depression and by feelings of love he dares not express.

…2.3.4…

_Previously_: Shigure and Ayame stop Hatori in the process of cutting. He becomes quite ill and they take him to the hospital where it is revealed that his history of self-harming has inadvertently caused e-coli poisoning. While in the hospital Hatori and Shigure learn that their curses have been broken. They also confess their feelings for each other and end up sleeping together. Ayame reveals to them that he had anticipated this happening and that he is in love with his shopkeeper, Mine.

Once released from the hospital, Shigure brings Hatori home with him rather than subjecting him to the main house. He goes to inform Akito of the entire situation, letting her know that his and Hatori's curse have been broken. Shigure confesses that he must be the most cursed Sohma of all because he loves both Akito and Hatori. He feels that it is Hatori who needs him and agrees to be Akito's slave for the day, essentially to be with her one last time, so that he and Hatori can go free.

Back home, Shigure tells Hatori that he's free. Shigure admits that in order to free Hatori he slept with Akito. He further admits that he and Akito had a sexual past but that any relationship he had with Akito is now over. Kyo reveals that he and Tohru are together and that his curse has also been broken.

…3.4…

There was also a brief songfic!Christmas special in which Shigure leaves a trail of clues for Hatori throughout the house to let him know that all he (Shigure) wants for Christmas is Hatori.

…4…

So there you have it. Main pairings will be as follows:

AkitoxShigure/Hatori

AyamexMine

KyoxTohru

Ryu (Dr., O.C.) x Kimi (nurse, O.C.) Yes, they are reoccurring characters.


	2. Chapter 1

**Ume no Hatori, Chapter 1**

Ume – plum blossom. A sign of spring. Protects against evil.

Ume no Hatori – Plum blossom of Hatori; Hatori's plum blossom.

. : . Akito - POV . : .

"_Shigure, don't leave me! Don't leave me! Please, please, don't leave me!"_

It's been three weeks since I lowered myself so far as to beg Shigure not to go. Nearly a month since I've had my dog and my dragon by my side. Hiro came to me a week ago; he's been freed as well. Four of my zodiac have left me now, not including the cat. I doubt anyone even realizes I know he's free but I felt it the moment the curse broke on him.

It's been hard but I must remain strong – I've never had any other option. As god of the zodiac, as head of house, as my parent's child; the way I approach my future has been decided for me. I had resigned myself to this fate…until a turn of events made doing so much more difficult.

I've been ill and I don't know how to pinpoint it. It's nausea mostly, some vomiting, but what really worries me, what I must hide from everyone, is that my breasts are starting to get more sore and sensitive. It's getting harder for me to bind them without great discomfort. Up to a month ago I could turn to Hatori with questions but now… I have no one I can look to for answers. No one I can trust.

With sudden inspiration, I call the head Sohma maid. "Find any doctors or nurses that treated Hatori at the hospital last month." I instruct. I'll bring in someone who already has a foot in family matters and pay them for their silence.

. : . Ryu – POV . : .

"Paging Takayashi-Sensei and Takeyume-San to conference room 203. Repeat, paging Takayashi-Sensei and Takeyume-San to conference room 203."

At the sound of my name, I look up. I happen to be finishing with a patient in the same room as Takeyume-Chan…no, Kimi, and our eyes meet. Quietly, we leave the room.

"What do you think this is about?" Kimi asks as we make it to the hallway.

"No idea." I shake my head. It's been a quiet week for the hospital and an emergency would be sending us to a patient room or the Emergency Room check-in area. So why one of the conference rooms…?

"The question is, why would we be paged to a conference room?" Kimi asks herself quietly, interrupting my thoughts.

I smile. She really has been on the same wavelength lately. "Well," I say, opening the door to room 203, "we're about to find out."

…

An hour later, Kimi and I are pulling up to the Sohma estate.

"You've been requested for a special case." We had been informed. "The Sohma house is without a family doctor as of five weeks ago and the family head has requested the two of you personally."

Kimi and I had looked to each other cautiously. "Sohma?" Hatori and Shigure came to mind immediately. Kimi gave me a small, firm nod and a tentative smile. "We'll go." I answer.

…

Standing before the Sohma family head, introduced to us as Akito-dono, my mind races. This person carries themself with a dignified air, used to being in a position of power and to all the responsibilities that entailed. The mask was slipping slightly, however. Underneath a calm exterior was a frightened young woman. And yes, this person was definitely a woman – though trying to hide it.

"Leave us." Akito informs the maid after we enter.

"Now then. Takayashi Ryu?" She tilts her head to me and I nod. "Takeyume Kimi?" This time she speaks to Kimi and was met with another nod. "Thank you for coming so quickly."

She pauses. "Your silence here is not only expected, but absolutely required." She indicates seats and sits once we do. "By treating myself and my family you must know and obey certain rules."

Another pause.

"First off, something you most likely realized…" She sighs, looking at her lap. "I am a woman, but this is kept secret from the family apart from a select few. You are not to question this." Her head comes up with a steely gaze.

After a glance at me, Kimi turns to Akito. "Understood."

Akito nods, satisfied. "Secondly, you must know that this family deals with a curse."

My eyes widen and Kimi grabs my hand, giving it a tight squeeze.

"I can give you more details when the need arises but for now I need to know if you can work the job under these circumstances."

I look to Kimi as both our minds race. 'Can I do this?' I wonder. 'No,' I correct myself. 'WILL I do this?' This is a person, a family, that needs our help.

"I accept this circumstance." I answer.

Akito nods and then quietly removes her chest binding with a wince. "In that case I'm hoping you can give me some answers…it's getting harder and harder to comfortably keep my image."

. : . Akito – POV . : .

I sit as Takeyume-Sensei draws blood and Takayashi-Sensei pokes and prods, asking me questions. A strange look comes over Takayashi-Sensei's face as they work but I keep my mouth shut when my input isn't needed, feeling that unnecessary questions would delay progress.

After a few moments of both doctor and nurse analyzing my blood, Takayashi-Sensei turns to me, having us sit down.

"I'm afraid to tell you that hiding your figure will only become more difficult." He begins, and I look to him confused. "Akito-Dono, you're not ill…you're pregnant."

Pregnant.

Pregnant.

But that's not possible! Kureno and I always used condoms…and, and Shigure and I…

I gasp, paling, and lean back into my seat, fighting tears. Because Shigure and I hadn't used condoms… At least, not on the day he came to say goodbye.


End file.
